eighteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Mechanics
Main Mission The missions are small achievements that you can challenge and get while playing the game. After completeing a mission you can collect your reward in the Gift area. Special This takes you to the special quests that are going on currently Info Shows you what promotions are currently ongoing! Dream Masters This will be unlocked at level 20. Do not be scared if you do not have this yet. It will be for later use and will be for player ranking. ''If you click on the top left X and then Info. '' Rank This is your player rank. It only affects your AP, Team cost, Diver count, and Friend Count. It does not directly affect your Diver's performance in battle. EXP Your player's experience points. You will get EXP from beating stages, and enough EXP will level up your Rank. You can see how much EXP you need to level up by checking your player info either though the main menu or by touching the top left part of your screen on the Menu page. AP It takes different amounts of AP to enter different stages. Every 5 minutes, you will recover 1 point of AP. Your AP will refill completely every time you level up in Rank. You can also refill your AP by consuming a sheep potion or by spending 1 Dream Drop. Dream Drops The currency from IAP (In- App Purchases) They can be used to buy things from the Shop also can used to do premium summons. Diver Points Diver points are used in normal summons. Divers Owned The amount of Divers that you currently have in your inventory Goddess The amount of Goddess that you have unlocked Exchange Pt Obtained from selling divers and monsters, you can swap these points in the Exchange shop. Crown Number of crowns that you have obtained in the stages from getting a high score. Coins You get coins from beating stages or by selling unneeded divers/monsters. Gold is needed in enhancing your divers and evolving them. 'Quest' Select a stage to challenge. You can get divers, monsters, gold, and experience. Quests are split into two pages: Normal and Special. Special dungeons are event based such as Halloween or the Weekly dungeon. The Normal quests go through a story line and you must clear each one before advancing to the next. 'Divers' Organize and power up your monsters *Edit Team: You have up to 5 different team compositions you can set at one time. Before entering a stage you can swap between any 5 of them. The team also has a max amount of cost and if you are over that limit you may not use that team. *Enhancing/OverDive: Used for leveling up divers and monsters and "OverDive" *Evolving: Used for evolving divers into the next stage *Diver's list/ Sell: Used to sell to make room or get gold. When selling a diver or monster you will receive both gold and points. *Element Leaders: Set your divers/monsters so that your friends are able to use them in their battles *Add on Parameter: Special type of enhacing that uses things such as the Lollipop to enhance stats. *Exchange Shop: Exchange points for items found in the shop such as Add on Parameters, EXP Cards, and more! *Goddess: List of all the Goddess you have currently and you can set which one to use. Summon Premium: Summon rare divers using Dream Drops. This is also where you can find the promotion premium summons. Normal: Summon normal divers using diver points. Friends *Friends: List of Friends and the last leader they have used. You can remove them from this section *Notifications: Where your friend requests will appear. You can accept or reject any. *Invites: Has an invitation URL you can give your friends. Also has your friend ID which you can give to have other people add you. At the bottom there is a section to type in other people's friend ID to add them. You can also choose to add friends after you use their leader in a quest. Shop This is where you purchase Dream Drops and other items. You can choose to expand the number of Divers you can hold. You can buy 100% Sheep Drink which will restore all your AP.